


titans

by neopuff



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: Fics/prompts from tumblr, some of them part of an my TT high school AU.





	1. starfire + raven // why are you crying?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: High School AU, Starfire+Raven, 2nd year, "why are you crying?"  
> Posted Sept 2014

“I’ve gotta head home, text you later,” Dick said, giving Kory a peck on the lips before heading out the school doors.

“Talk to you soon!” Kory shouted after him and waving. There was volleyball practice after classes, so she had a half-hour ‘til it was time to meet with Donna and get ready. As per usual, Kory started making her way towards the cafeteria to grab something from the snack machines.

On the way there, however, she was distracted by a distant sound coming from one of the bathrooms. After a second’s hesitation, Kory stepped inside. “…hola? Is someone in here?”

The sound suddenly stopped, but Kory heard a gasp and some toilet paper rustling. She walked up to the stall the noises were coming from. “Are you okay?”

After a second, there was some coughing followed by a quiet, “…I’ve been better.”

Kory knocked on the stall door. “Would you like to talk about it?”

A good twenty seconds went by before the stall door opened and Raven stood there in front of Kory - her nose and eyes red and holding toilet paper that’d clearly been used in an attempt to wipe her eyes.

“You’re…Raven, right?” Kory asked. “Why are you crying?”

Raven brushed some hair back behind her ear and walked passed Kory to stand at the sink. “It’s…a lot of things. It’s everything.”

Kory leaned against the sink next to hers. “Like what? If you…do not mind me asking.”

Raven gave Kory a side-glance and then looked down at her hands. “It’s alright. I’m just…I’m sure you’ve heard about my…issues. Everybody knows about it now.”

Kory swept her bangs. “…yes, I have heard. You look much more healthy than you did last year.”

“I feel healthier,” Raven smiled. “But I still can’t shake this constant feeling of inadequacy…I’m  _trying_ , but…but it’s so  _hard._  My grades are terrible, my father keeps trying to contact me, and now there’s that fact that my boyfriend and I are on the verge of breaking up, and…” She looked up at Kory, who was staring back at her with genuine interest.

It was strange - she’d mostly just admired Kory from afar. The girl was beautiful, intelligent, athletic, positive, and dating the class President. Raven wanted to  _be_ her. And here she was, proving herself to not only be all of those things, but also caring and kind and-!!

"…and there’s this guy I’ve…started to like. A lot. But he’s dating one of the most beautiful girls at school. Maybe in the world. I don’t have a chance either way.”

Kory was frowning. She waited a second before reaching over and putting a hand on Raven’s arm. “You are very strong, Raven. I know you might feel weak with all of that weight on your shoulders, but…the fact that you are here and you are improving and getting healthier after everything…I think that shows that you are very strong and I sincerely hope that things start to go your way soon.”

Raven’s eyes were wide as she stared at Kory.  _Very_ caring and  _very_ kind. After a moment, she smiled and reached forward to wrap her arms around the much taller woman. “…thank you, Kory. That’s…very kind of you to say. Thank you.”

Kory smiled and hugged Raven back. “I may not know you well, Raven, but I know you do not deserve to be so sad! Please come and talk to me if you are ever feeling sad.” She stepped back from the hug. “Please?”

Raven nodded.

Kory continued to smile and then looked over at the clock. “Oh no! I am going to be late. I will see you tomorrow?”

“…sure, Kory. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kory smiled and waved to Raven as she jogged out of the bathroom. Raven brushed her hair behind her ear again and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Kory was right - things  _were_ looking up. And maybe…maybe things would get a lot better soon.


	2. mal + karen // date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: High school AU, Mal/Karen, 2nd year, asking on a date  
> Posted Sept 2014

Alright. He could do this. Total confidence. He asked around, everyone says she likes him, too. So no reason to freak out, right? No. Not right, not at  _all._ Of course he was nervous! She was…she was  _Karen Beecher!_ The actual most gorgeous and intelligent and fun girl in school.

Mal quickly ducked into the boy’s bathroom to make sure he was looking good. Hair was fine, no zits today, clothes were good. Check, check, check. He inhaled and exhaled a few times and closed his eyes.

“Hey, Karen, how’d you like to get dinner sometime? Or…maybe, like, Karen! Hey! Wanna grab a bite to eat tonight? Or whenever you’re free? That I’m also free? Which is…like…almost never…” he frowned and looked down at the sink. Maybe just ask her if she’s interested rather than try to set a date. That’d be easier.

Right. He could do that. Now…to find her.

Out the bathroom he went, and almost immediately after turning the corner to the next hallway, he crashed right into……………………………Karen! Convenient, awkward, and embarrassing all in one go.

Some of her books had fallen to the floor and Mal immediately bent down to pick them up for her. “Karen! I’m so sorry!” He really wanted to smack himself on the head. “That was so stupid of me, yeah…so. Um.”

Karen smirked. “It’s okay, Mal. It happens.”

He smiled and stood back up straight to hand her her books. “Um. I actually was looking for you, so this works out.”

“Looking for me?” Karen asked, hoping to whatever God might be out there that she wasn’t noticeably blushing. “Why? What’s up?”

Mal cleared his throat and after a second of hesitation, decided to just go for it. “I like you and I’d really like to go out with you and I don’t know when or where but I just wanna know if you’d be interested?”

Karen blinked. He said that really fast. And once everything sunk in, she smiled brightly. “Wow, Mal - yes, definitely! I mean, I don’t know when I’d have time either, but…yes. I would like to.”

Mal’s smile spread out to his whole face. “That’s- that’s awesome. That’s so awesome. I’ve…” He looked up and noticed a clock on the wall nearby. “Oh crap, I’m gonna be late for class!”

Karen followed his eyes to the clock. “Oh no, me too! Okay, I’ll, um, text you later?”

Mal nodded and gave her a very quick hug before running off towards his classroom. Karen started on her own way and chuckled a bit as she heard an adult yell “ _No running in the halls!_ ” at Mal.


	3. wally + raven // i'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: High School AU, Wally/Raven, 4th year, "I'm sorry"  
> Posted Sept 2014

It’d been a while since they last spoke.

Ever since their gradual drifting that led up to an awkward breakup during Sophomore year, it was just easier to avoid each other than trying to keep up a friendship they didn’t have the time or energy for.

It’s true that he was the one who officially broke it off -  _“Raven, I can tell you’re….not interested in me anymore.”_

_“Wally, it’s not………I’m sorry. I did really like you, but…things change, I guess.”_

_“Yeah, things change from red to black. It’s cool. I get it. He’s really good looking and way more popular.”_

_“I-!! Wally, that’s not why! I-I mean, it’s not…”_

_“I get it. Good luck.”_

Wally still felt bad about how they ended things. She couldn’t stop herself from having feelings for Dick, even if that never went anywhere either. And it wasn’t like he ended up alone - Wally dated a couple girls between Raven and Linda, his current girlfriend.

But with graduation coming up so soon, Wally felt like…he should say something. Clear the air, maybe. Even if there was no air to clear, he really just wanted to apologize for what he said to her back then.

So Wally made his way towards the English department where he knew Raven spent all her time, peering into each partially-empty classroom to see if she was in there. Eventually he found her in one of the rooms alone - why was she alone? - and after a quick deep breath he slowly opened the door and walked inside.

Raven looked up with a smile on her face that quickly turned into a confused expression when she saw him. “Oh…Wally, hi. What’s up?”

Wally walked over and sat in the chair in front of her. “Hey, Raven. I just, um. I just wanted to say something real quick. It won’t take long…if you have a minute.”

She gave him a small smile. “I’m just waiting for Joey, he’ll probably be another few minutes.”

“Cool,” Wally said, brushing a hand through his hand. “Alright, um. I just. I guess…what I wanted to say? I guess it’s that I’m, um. Well. Look, it’s like…back in freshman year, when we were, like, we, um….”

She tilted her head. What was he talking about?

“I guess…what I wanna say is….I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?” Raven asked. “It’s my fault we broke up.”

He frowned. “I mean, I blamed you, and the way I talked to you made it seem like it was your fault, but, like…it’s not just your fault. We had kind of…grown apart by sophomore year. It was both of us. We just…we knew it wasn’t working out. And I’m sorry for making it seem like you did something bad by falling for Dick, it’s not like that was your fault, he helped you with your…um, your problem, way more than I ever could. And that’s just, like, it’s not your fault and I’m sorry that I made it seem like it was. I was stupid and sad and I don’t want us to never see each other again with that kind of crap holding either of us back.”

Raven blinked at him and smiled after a few seconds. “Wally…thanks. That’s…that means a lot. You’re right, I did kind of think it was all my fault. But you’re right. It wasn’t.”

They smiled at each other for a second before Raven reached forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I heard you started dating a new girl. How’s she?”

Wally rubbed at his cheek and blushed a bit. “Oh, Linda? She’s amazing. We’re going on two months now and I feel like…like I might be with her for the long haul. It’s great.”

“That’s great.”

“And how’re things with Joey?” he asked, holding back a comment about Raven liking the ‘silent type.’ That…might be a little offensive. And Wally was trying to learn to be more sensitive.

Raven looked up and waved. “You can ask him yourself, if you want.”

Wally turned around and saw Joey with a raised eyebrow watching them from the doorway. “I guess that’s my cue to go. I’ll leave you two alone,” Wally said, heading towards Joey. “It was nice seeing you again, Rae…talk to you later?”

“Sure, Wally,” she said back, giving him a small wave. “Talk to you later.”


	4. rosabelle + leonid // visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: High School AU, Rosa/Leonid, any year, a visit  
> Posted Sept 2014

“Dude, is it just me, or does she seem way happier than usual?” Gar pointed at the subject at hand and leaned against his boyfriend.

“Who, Rosa?” Vic responded. “I…hmm. Yeah, she  _does_ seem kinda extra cheery. I wonder what happened.”

Before they could speculate any further, Rosabelle suddenly appeared next to them, her books clutched against her chest. “Since you both seem so curious I will tell you…Leonid was accepted to a school here in Jump City!”

“Leonid…that’s your internet boyfriend, isn’t it?” Vic asked with a smile. “That’s awesome, Rosa! What’s he gonna study?”

“He is interested in nuclear science,” she said proudly. “I do not understand any of it, but Leonid is very smart. He will do well in the program.”

“Nuclear…..” Gar scratched his head. “Sounds too complicated for me. Are you going to the same school?”

“No, sadly, and he has to live in a campus dormitory first year by requirement so we cannot move in together quite yet. But we will get to spend plenty of time together!”

Gar moved and leaned against Rosa instead. “Aaaand we’re gonna get to meet him, right? I wanna see if he’s as great as you say he is.”

“Of course, Garfield! We can go on a double date after he arrives!” she said happily. “And he is exactly how I described him. Tall, muscular, handsome, blonde…”

Vic put his hands up. “Alright, alright, we get it. He’s great!”

“You’ll understand soon enough!” she smiled and started to walk away - still with a slight bounce in her step.


	5. tara + vic // don't make it into a big deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: TerraVic; ”Don’t make it into a big deal.”  
> Posted Oct 2014

“Hey yo - you seen Beast Boy?”

Terra removed one of her headphones and turned her head to see Cyborg walking towards her on the Titans’ couch.

“Not recently. Why? Looking for someone to beat you in Goo Zombies 2?”

Cyborg rolled his eyes. “If that’s what I wanted, I definitely wouldn’t be looking for BB. Starfire’s sister  _crushed_ him in that game and she’d only been on Earth for a few  _days._ ”

Terra laughed. “He’s  _that_ bad?”

Sliding onto the couch next to her, Cyborg smiled. “Hey - he may not be good at videogames, but I can tell you for sure…he’s good at keeping secrets.”

Terra’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned a little red. “Um-“

“Yeah, I know,” Cyborg held his hands up in surrender. “But believe me, Terra. Last time you were here - BB didn’t have anything to do with that. Robin just figured it out on his own.”

She didn’t say anything in response, looking down at her iPod instead of up at him.

“I knew he wasn’t gonna bring it up, but…you leaving suddenly really crushed him. I just…I thought you should know.”

Terra nodded - she hadn’t expected this kind of conversation to come up today. Or anytime. She hadn’t wanted to hear it. Finally, she perked up a bit. “Hey man - don’t make it into a big deal. It was my mistake, but now I’m back. So it’s okay!”

Cyborg nodded. He wanted her to hear it, so…now she heard it. “Kay, I’m gonna keep looking for BB. I’ll catch you later, T.”

Terra waved as Cyborg stepped out of the room, her anger growing. First, Beast Boy betrays her trust and lies to her. Now his BFF lies to protect him. Maybe next, Robin would lie about it. Maybe Raven lied about liking her. Maybe Starfire lied about something, too. Slade had told her they were a bunch of liars, but she was trying to give them the benefit of the doubt.

This wasn’t quite the final straw, but they were definitely losing that benefit.


	6. gar + tara // can we pretend i didn't just say that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bbterra, "can we pretend I didn't just say that?"  
> Posted July 2014

She couldn’t believe she was _back._ These past few months she’d been trying her hardest to avoid the place. Avoid the people who lived there. Without the finances or the superpowers to help her move away, she was stuck in the city and just had to try her best.

Maybe it was inevitable that Beast Boy would see her and find her. And maybe it was inevitable that he would tell the entire team. And maybe it was inevitable that he would follow her around and she’d have to pretend and pretend that she didn’t know him - she could only hurt him. She didn’t deserve to be back with them. He needed to go do his hero thing without her. And maybe it was inevitable that he would tell the team of her decision and “memory loss” and lack of powers.

So with all this inevitability, Terra _should_ have, somewhere down the line, concluded that Robin would assume Slade did something to her and, in the hopes of keeping her safe, track her down to do some tests. It only made sense. But once again, she was stupid and she didn’t think ahead…not that she had much of a chance this time.

Back in the tower, Terra was sitting on the couch - the oh, so familiar couch - waiting for Robin and Cyborg to get back with the results. Apparently Raven and Starfire were off doing something by themselves, and she hadn’t seen Beast Boy yet.

“Terra?”

_Yet_ being the key word. She didn’t turn around, instead staying silent and waiting for him to come to her.

“Terra, what are you doing here?” he asked, hopping over the couch to sit next to her - but not _too_ close, she noticed.

“Robin came and got me,” she answered quickly. “He wants to be sure there isn’t anything in my body that could still connect me to Slade.”

Beast Boy nodded, though he felt himself turning red at the thought. If Slade _was_ still watching her, still trying to manipulate her or trick her, he would destroy him.

“So…does that mean you _do_ remember?” Beast Boy asked, clearly hurt but trying not to take it personally. He was, but he was trying not to.

Terra sighed and stared up at the ceiling to stop herself from crying. “I…remember bits and pieces. Nothing concrete _.”_

Beast Boy shuffled in his spot on the couch to face her better. “So everything you said was-“

"Can we just pretend I didn’t say that?” she interrupted, staring up at him. She didn’t want to deal with it. She wanted to find out Slade was gone from her, go home to her shared apartment, and go to sleep.

“No, Terra, _no_ , we can’t!” Beast Boy lightly grabbed her shoulder. “Last time you told me I didn’t understand, everything took a big turn for the worse. So _this time_ I want you to explain it to me. Tell me _everything_ that’s going through your head. I want to help you, Terra. _Please._ ”

Unfortunately for her, that was too much. She started to cry - not sobbing, not weeping, just tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. And she tried to lean away from Beast Boy, but he pulled her to him again and wrapped his arms around her back.


	7. leonid + starfire // are you flirting with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Redstar/Starfire "Are you flirting with me?"  
> Posted July 2014

“I am very glad you are enjoying my food,” Red Star said with a smile. “It is not often a foreigner comes along and eats it all so willingly.”

Starfire smiled brightly at the man in front of her. “It is delicious! I do not know why anyone would deny themselves such a meal! Cold, but chunky liquids filled with meat are a very common delicacy on my planet.”

Red Star took a seat at the table near her. “Is everyone on your planet similar to you? Beautiful _and_ able to eat so much?”

The alien paused for a moment while slurping her soup to look at Red Star’s expression. He looked very genuine in what he’d just said, so she stopped to consider it. “Many pardons, Red Star, for I do not yet understand all of your earthly customs. Are you…flirting with me?”

Red Star stared at her for a second - trying to think of what the English word “flirting” meant - and blushed when he realized “Oh, no, no. That was not my intention at all. I was merely making an observation.”

“Oh!” Starfire took his word for that. “Then yes! Most of the people on Tamaran look and eat very similarly to how I do.”


	8. robin + raven // what more do i need to know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: robrae week 2015, "normal teens au"  
> Posted March 2015

“Dick Grayson and…Raven Roth.”

Raven lifted her head from looking down at her notebook. Did Mr. Wilson just say what she thought he did? She and Dick had been in class together _all year_ and she’d avoided even making eye contact with him once, but now for the last project of the year, they’re partners? Really? She pouted a bit and looked back down at her notebook.

Dick had been staring at Raven from across the room as Mr. Wilson continued naming partners for the final project. He was pretty sure Raven was smart and a hard-worker…though he didn’t know for _sure_ since she would never talk to him. He’d tried once or twice, but she’d get up and leave. It was unfortunate, too, since he was Class President and as Class President he wanted to be friends (or at least familiar) with all the kids in his class. Finally this was his chance to get to know her better!

At the end of class, the students had time to talk to their partners, so Dick walked over to Raven’s desk, his backpack hung over one shoulder. “Hey, Raven!”

She turned her head and looked up at him. “Hey.”

He awkwardly shuffled on his feet and gave her what he hoped was a winning smile. “You wanna swap numbers so we can contact each other? Or…if you’re on Facebook, I could do that, too.”

Raven paused for a second and then scribbled something onto the corner of her notebook paper before ripping it off and handing it to Dick. “Here. Don’t text after midnight and _please_ don’t call.”

He took the paper and started inputting it into his phone. “That’s fine with me. Any idea what book we wanna read?”

As Raven opened her mouth to sigh (or give a suggestion, she hadn’t quite decided yet), another kid in their class decided to open a window.

“It’s too hot in here!” Wally shouted, tugging it open and clearly not anticipating the amount of wind that was blowing outside. His red hair blew back, along with his partner’s short pink hair, Dick’s hair (and he almost lost the grip on his backpack, it seemed), and Raven’s hood, which fell down and revealed her hair.

“Ah-! Wally, _close that!_ ” Raven said, tugging her hood back above her head.

Wally complied with a whine, his own partner calling him an idiot, while Dick sat down next to Raven with a surprised look on his face.

She finished glaring at the redhead and moved to glare at the boy next to her. “What?”

“O-oh, uh-” Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d just never seen your hair before. It’s really pretty.”

Raven stared at him for a second before blushing deeply and reaching up to pull her hood down even further. She paused for a second before looking over at him, seeing a goofy grin on his face. “…thanks.”

“No problem,” he said. “So do you wanna pick the book we’re gonna read?”

Pausing again, Raven tugged down her hood and looked up at him. “Are you sure about that? I could pick something really weird or creepy.”

Dick shrugged. “I really don’t think you could pick something that would creep _me_ out.”

Raven chuckled a bit and tugged some hair behind her ear. “Dick, you don’t even _know_ me. What makes you so confident?”

Dick smiled. “You’re my friend. What more do I need to know?”


	9. joseph + raven // zombie apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “zombie apocalypse AU jerirae”  
> Posted August 2014

They were so sure it was dead. That zombie with the  _ridiculously_ long, sharp nails - Raven had beat that thing into the  _ground._

But it stood up again and neither of them even noticed until it was too late. Those nails dug into his throat and Raven didn’t react fast enough.

“ _Joseph!_ “ she screamed, pulling out her gun and taking a final shot over Joey’s shoulder and right through the zombie’s forehead. Joey fell down to his knees, clutching his throat, while Raven shot it another two times.

After being 100% sure it was finally dead, she slid down on her knees in front of him. “J-Joseph…are you-?”

He looked up at her, still clutching his throat. Blood was seeping through his fingers. His eyes were huge and tearful, and Raven swore she’d do anything she could to help him.


	10. starfire + leonid // you want me to do what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: starfirexredstar "You want me to do what?"  
> Posted Oct 2014

“You…want me to do  _what?_ ”

Starfire rubbed the back of her neck and blushed at Red Star’s question. “I merely asked if you would accompany me to a…superhero event.”

Red Star raised an eyebrow. “Please do not take this the wrong way, for I would love to go with you, but I am a bit confused. Are you not going with your Robin?”

Pressing her index fingers together, Starfire looked off to the side. “Robin is attending with his old team. So he will be arriving with the Batman and Batgirl.” She felt a slight ping of jealousy at the thought of Robin with Batgirl, despite Robin’s insistence that anything between them was over.

"I see,” Red Star responded, nodding. “I am…still unsure, Starfire. As you may recall, I could still explode at any moment if I become too stressed.”

She nodded. “I realize that. But you were the first person who I thought would be good company to take! Cyborg and Beast Boy are going together and Raven is going with Jericho. I am not used to being alone at these sorts of events.”

He considered this for a moment. “Do I need to be wearing a suit?”

Starfire’s eyes sparkled. “It would be most delightful if you did! If you need a special kind, perhaps we can just use a hologram suit?”

Red Star blinked and was silent for a moment. “Yes, that…that would work perfectly, actually. I would be happy to accompany you, Starfire.”


	11. dick + raven // secret identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: RobRae Week 2019, "secret identities"  
> Posted April 2019

“…I meant what I said before. If you knew who I really was, you wouldn’t want me around.”

Robin smiled sadly at his new teammate and took a seat. “Look, Raven, I understand you might come from a bad place. Maybe even something evil. But the way you fought with us…fought to help Starfire? I _know_ you’re not a villain. I trust you.”

She blinked twice and blushed, looking away from the watchful eyes behind his mask. “W-well…you should probably know that I don’t just have magic and telekenisis. …I’m also an empath.”

Robin nodded. “Is that like a telepath?”

“No…I can’t read your mind, if that’s what you’re wondering.” She brushed her hair behind an ear. “Yours and Batman’s real names are safe.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t pretend I wasn’t a little worried. It’s not as big a deal for me, but Batman really obsesses over his secrecy.”

“I understand.” Raven finally sat down across from her new leader. “I’m…from another dimension.”

“What dimension?”

“Azarath.” Raven bit her lip, hoping he wouldn’t recognize the name. “My mother is human, so I’ve always been familiar with Earth.”

Robin considered whether or not he should be writing this information down, but if Batman taught him one thing, it was to remember every detail you’re told. “…and your father?”

“…he’s not important.”

He made a mental note to come back to that later. “Is there anything else I should know? Do you have enemies that might’ve followed you to Jump City?”

She shook her head. “I haven’t been on Earth for very long. I left Azarath only a few months ago and have been trying to find a place to stay.”

Robin stood up and stuck out his hand. “Well, Raven, I hope this is the place you decide on. I’d love to have you on my team!”

Raven stared at his hand for a moment and turned her eyes to the floor, smiling shyly. “I think…this just might work out for me.”


End file.
